Unforgived
by kaidouhazuki
Summary: Aviso: contém cenas yaoi/slash!


- Choutarou..?

- Shishido... san..?

Shishido nunca se sentira tão atordoado em toda a sua vida. Uma hora estava aos amassos com Yukimura num banco do parque... e no momento seguinte Choutarou estava completamente ensangüentado. Aquele sangue vermelho-rubi em uma poça que aumentava gradativamente, cobrindo o asfalto e envolvendo os cacos de vidro que o impacto do choque estilhaçara.

- Choutarou!! Você está bem?

Que pergunta imbecil. Era ÓBVIO que Choutarou não estava bem. Ele fora atropelado por um carro em alta velocidade, pelos deuses! Porém, Ryou estava um estado tão intenso de pânico que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa para falar. Apenas segurou a mão de sei kouhai.

- Agüente firme, Choutarou!! A ambulância já deve estar a caminho! Daqui a alguns instantes eles estarão aqui!

Em meio àquela dor intensa que lhe invadia a espinha, as costelas e a nuca, estava difícil pensar em qualquer coisa. Ootori olhou para o rosto de seu senpai, que se distorcia lentamente, como uma imagem sendo vista através de um vidro que lentamente se esfumaçava...

Não... ele não ia agüentar. Ele sabia que não ia agüentar. Ele sabia que aqueles segundos seriam os últimos da sua vida.

- Choutarou... por favor, fale alguma coisa! – sussurrou Shishido, com os olhos castanhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Agora tudo que via eram borrões. A imagem de Ryou se misturava àquele fim de tarde de verão, às estrelas que surgiam para coroar à noite e à dor que agora se tornava palpável. Quantas coisas se passavam por sua mente...

Os sons chegavam-lhe um tanto vagamente ao cérebro, como se fossem murmúrios indistinguíveis em meio a um entorpecimento desconfortável. Mal distinguira a voz de Shishido em meio às vozes ao seu redor. Lentamente, a dor foi se dispersando até ser substituída por um formigamento frio.

Sua vida estava se esvaindo. E ele sabia disso.

- Shishido-san... eu...

Era preciso falar aquilo. Ele tinha que falar aquilo antes de partir.

- Eu... não... perdôo...

A última palavra fora dita de maneira quase inaudível antes que Choutarou fechasse os olhos. Para sempre.

A viagem de volta para o Japão fora longa e cheia de complicações. Choutarou quase perdera uma das malas de viagem, quase esquecera o passaporte no avião e travara na alfândega umas duas ou três vezes. Mas não via a hora de chegar logo em casa e visitar "uma certa pessoa".

Durante aquele meio ano que passara na Áustria estudando música, quase ficara sem contato com o pessoal do Japão. Não era apenas por passar grande parte do tempo estudando, mas também porque arranjara um emprego de meio-turno (bom, de alguma forma ele tinha que sustentar sozinho, não é?). Chegava em casa absolutamente exausto.

Sem telefone, sem internet... Como aqueles dias, em determinados períodos, demoravam a passar! Estava limitado às cartas que levavam de 5 a 10 dias para chegar a seu destino, mais uma quantidade de tempo mais ou menos igual para receber a resposta. Estranhamente, das três ou quatro últimas cartas que mandara ainda não havia recebido resposta.

Bem, talvez ele estivesse ocupado.

Quando chegaram as férias de meio de ano, simplesmente tinha que voltar para o Japão... pelo menos para visitar a família, os amigos...

E ele.

Sentiu-se meio culpado por aqueles três meses que passara quase incomunicável. Mas levando em consideração que suas últimas cartas haviam sido um tanto curtas devido ao seu tempo disponível e ao nível de stress e sobrecarga de trabalho que tinha, pensou que Shishido talvez pudesse ter levado em conta que Choutarou pudesse estar se cansando dele. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, meio sem jeito.

- Talvez seja melhor eu ligar para ele... – disse o rapaz de cabelos prateados, discando o número de Ryou em seu celular.

Celular desligado. Ligou para a casa de Shishido, mas ninguém atendia. Dificilmente estaria na faculdade, visto que era época de férias. Talvez devesse tentar o parque? Os dois sempre se encontravam lá nas épocas de escola... Ou será que seu senpai já arranjara algum emprego? Bem, não custava tentar o parque.

Seguiu para o parque, em direção ao lugar que sempre costumavam se encontrar quando resolviam dar umas voltas.

- Será que eu deveria levar alguma coisa? Bem... talvez eu não o encontre hoje, então...

Conferiu a carteira. Tinha dinheiro o suficiente para pelo menos pagar um lanche ou coisa do gênero. Menos mal. Se tinha alguma coisa que Choutarou odiava fazer era encontrar uma pessoa sem estar com um tostão furado na carteira. Como trabalhara durante um bom tempo em sua viagem, conseguira juntar uma quantidade bem razoável de dinheiro... e pretendia juntar ainda mais.

O parque estava quase vazio. Não era de se espantar, passavam-se das 6 horas da tarde e o sol começava a ser pôr no céu limpo, deixando uma nesga de luz avermelhada por onde passava.

Andou pela grama, por entre as várias cerejeiras até chegar naquele lugar em que costumavam se encontrar.

Até que o encontrou.

Shishido...

Após seis longos meses de espera...

Se agarrando com alguém?

Uma pessoa de feições belíssimas... a pele clara como leite puro, cabelos escuros levemente ondulados coroando a face pálida e com um traçado tão fino que parecia saída diretamente de um quadro antigo.

O capitão do time da Rikkaidai... Yukimura Seiichi?

Por alguns instantes, Choutarou não acreditou no que estava vendo... ou talvez não quisesse acreditar. Mas aquele cabelo castanho meio curtinho, o esparadrapo na sobrancelha esquerda, o perfume levemente cítrico eram inconfundíveis.

- Então... então era por isso... – murmurou Choutarou, sem saber exatamente o que estava falando.

O casal partiu o beijo quase que imediatamente.

- Choutarou..?

- As cartas que você não respondia... então era por isso...

Finalmente Ootori havia se dado conta de que não havia mais espaço para ele no coração de Shishido. A dor invadira-lhe o peito como a pontada de uma lança.

- Eu deveria saber... eu realmente deveria ter visto isso... – respondeu com a voz meio afogada, tentando conter as lágrimas a qualquer custo. – Afinal, foram 6 meses... eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes... Como... como fui ingênuo!

Choutarou deu as costas, sem saber ao certo para onde estava indo.

"Por que eu tenho que ser tão imbecil??", pensou, pesaroso. "Ele tem outra pessoa... É CLARO que ele tem outra pessoa. Como sou tolo... como sou um idiota!"

"Pensar que alguém como o Shishido-san poderia querer pertencer a alguém que prefere perseguir os próprios sonhos ao invés de pensar no que poderia deixar para trás? Pensar que alguém como ele iria porventura gostar de alguém tão imbecil e sem atitude?"

"Eu acho... eu acho que mereço tudo que acontece comigo."

"Então... ele achou a pessoa certa para ele."

"Mas... e quanto a mim?"

"Eu não tive nem a chance de dizer adeus?"

Cada pensamento deixava Choutarou um nível mais deprimido. Andava rápido, a passos cegos, com pressa de chegar a lugar nenhum. O coração quase saindo pela boca. E dor, muita dor.

Saiu do parque e ganhou a rua. Agora começava a escurecer, ao mesmo tempo em que surgiam os primeiros indícios das estrelas naquele céu azul escuro.

- Choutarou!! – sentiu que lhe agarravam o pulso. Shishido, esbaforido, puxara seu braço. – Eu posso explicar!

- Você não precisa me explicar nada. – respondeu o kouhai, sem olhar para Shishido. - Eu já entendi. Você não me deve satisfações. Seja feliz. É só isso que eu tenho a lhe dizer.

- Choutarou! Deixe-me falar com você direito, que droga! – reclamou Ryou, puxando o braço de Ootori.

- Volte, Shishido-san. Eu não me importo. Assim como você não se importou. – o kouhai continuou andando ao mesmo tempo que tentava fazer Shishido soltá-lo.

- Como assim eu não me importei? Por três meses eu fiquei esperando cartas suas. Três meses! Você acha engraçado ficar brincando com os meus sentimentos? Sabe como é ficar sozinho durante todo esse tempo?

- Ah, sim. Claro. E eu não fiquei sozinho nem senti saudades. Que ótimo. Estamos quites.

Por que Shishido insistia em piorar as coisas? Por que não lhe dava um tapa na cara e deixava Ootori se afogar nas próprias mágoas enquanto ele ia se amassar com o belo capitão da Rikkai? Afinal... era isso que estavam fazendo durante todo esse tempo, não era?

- Choutarou, me escute, droga!

- Não, me escute você! Durante todo esse tempo eu não fiquei um único dia sem escrever. Mesmo cansado e triste eu escrevia! Mesmo que fossem duas ou três linhas perguntando como você estava, como estavam as coisas por aí... TODOS OS DIAS! É você quem me abandonou!

Ootori puxou o braço com força, empurrando Shishido para a calçada, sem perceber que estava nomeio da rua e que um carro se aproximava à toda velocidade.

"Eu não deveria perdoá-lo por me trair, Shishido-san... o que você fez comigo não tem perdão."

"Eu não te perdôo por ter me deixado sofrendo sozinho durante todo esse tempo... sem saber o que você realmente sentia."

"Eu não te perdôo por ter carregado isso sozinho. Você me fez acreditar, durante todos esse tempo, que nós dois carregávamos a mesma carga."

"Eu não te perdôo por ter me esquecido tão facilmente..."

"Mas acho que a pessoa que eu menos perdoarei..."

"Sou eu mesmo."

- Choutarou..?

- Shishido... san..?

"Então é assim que as coisas acabam."

"Nenhuma separação tem um final feliz."

"Não é mesmo, Shishido-san?"

"Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso..."

"Eu não me perdôo por ter te abandonado."

Choutarou fechou os olhos, dando seu último suspiro.

- Eu... não... perdôo...


End file.
